


His Matt

by princehurley



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Death Fic, M/M, im crying too dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehurley/pseuds/princehurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no longer Hurley and Mixon, Matt and Andy, Andrew and Matthew.<br/>It was just Andy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Matt

You never know when your entire world will crash before you. The movies always show it as a moment where time slows down and the phone in your hand crashes to the ground. But it is much, much worse than that.  
When your world collapses, everything falls down with you. Time, sound, sight all disappear and you are all that’s left. An empty shell that has lost contact with everything. Nothing makes sense and you don’t try to make any.   
When Matt didn’t come home after his shift, Andy knew something was wrong. Mixon was a guy who never really did anything on time, but being three hours late was not something he did. Normally, he would get off of work at the bar at 2 am, be home by 4 am and cuddled up next to Andy by 6am.  
It was how it always was.  
Andy’s eyes glanced over to the clock under the TV, it read 5:41 in blue, blocky letters. A gnawing feeling chewed at his stomach, as if someone unleashed a hoard of angry tigers into his stomach. He began to tap foot quicker and quicker, faster than anything he’s ever placed on the drums.  
Then he got the phone call.  
Andy didn’t drop the phone, like in the movies. Instead, he listened to the voice on the other end. The information went in one ear and out the other. When the voice on the other end stopped talking, he slowly lowered his phone and hung up.

He could barley recall the conversation for the life of him, but a single sentence kept replaying in his mind.  
“We’re so sorry to inform you that you’re friend Matthew Mixon was found dead. He was hit by a car and was dead on arrival to the hospital”.  
He refused to believe it. His Matt wasn’t dead. Someone else’s Matt was dead. No, his funny, light-hearted, loyal, beautiful Matt was still at the bar, serving drinks. His Matt was just running late and any minute he’s burst through the door. He’d give Andy a kiss and then Andy and his Matt would fall asleep together.  
Except his Matt was dead.  
Andy was never one who cried. It was easier to hold it all in, and pound it out on the drums later. But this, this sheer pain, he couldn’t hold inside. Gut wrenching sobs filled the room as he rocked back and forth, alone. This wasn’t, couldn’t, be happening. He tried to stop crying but found that he didn’t want to. Matt was his everything and dammit, he was going to mourn him.  
Andy felt as if the earth had swallowed him whole. Everything was gray. No color, no light, no joy. No Matt.   
He stood up and kicked the table in front of him over, sending comics and glasses flying. Andy thought for a moment that Matt would yell at him later for making a mess. Except there wouldn’t be a later.  
The tears came faster and faster now, clouding his vision. He should have been the one dead. He should have kept him home from the bar. He should have kept him fucking alive. His tattooed hands tangled themselves in his hair as he screamed.  
It was no longer Hurley and Mixon, Matt and Andy, Andrew and Matthew.  
It was just Andy.

A few weeks had pasted and the pain did not dull. The funeral was a nightmare, everyone crying and pretending like it didn’t hurt. They all acted like Matt would have liked his gravestone ( which Andy thought was fucking dumb. “Beloved Son and Friend” my ass. He was so much more). A month after his death, Andy visited a shady tattoo parlor with one thing in mind.  
He left the shop with “My Matt” tattooed on his hip, on the same place that Matt’s hand would go.  
It didn’t help the fact that he was still Andy, and Matt was a thousand miles away.


End file.
